jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shadowsith/Archiv2
Zu viel Platzverbrauch auf Archiv1 jetzt kommt Archiv2^^ Unterseite Vielleicht willst du dir mal überlegen, für das Erstellen der Artikel eine Unterseite zu erstellen (etwa [Benutzer:Shadowsith/Neu o.ä.). Es ist einfach übersichtlicher, wenn das nicht in der Benutzerseite drin steckt. Generell kann man aber neue Artikel auch erstellen, und erstmal Under Construction setzen (→Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION). Damit sieht man, dass der Artikel noch nicht fertig ist und nimmt sich das Recht, Änderungen von anderen Benutzern einfach zu entfernen. Pandora Diskussion 18:24, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ja könnte ich machen Shadowsith 14:59, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Dein Kampf um Bespin-Artikel Hi Shadowsith, ich finde es zwar toll, dass du Artikel schreibst, jedoch musst du dafür auch offizielle Quellenangaben machen, da ansonsten der Artikel wieder gelöscht werden muss, was weder in meinem noch in deinem Interesse liegt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:10, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :uhh vergessen ich depp mom haben wir gleich(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Shadowsith (Diskussion • Beiträge) 30. Jan. 2009, 22:11:59) ::Hey, das passiert am Anfang vielen... Das wird schon. Pandora Diskussion 22:15, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bilder aus Spielen Bitte achte beim Hohladen von Bilder aus Spielen darauf, dass nur die zu zeigende Szene zu sehen ist und keine eingeblendete Spielmechanik, da diese nicht als kanonisch zählt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:40, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) KotOR Hallo. Ich möchte dich bitten, die Vereinbarungen im KotOR-Projekt zu beachten. 15:59, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hallo, ich hätte da eine Fragen zu dem KotOR Projekt. Kann man sich da noch anschließen oder ist das schon besprochene Sache? Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 16:05, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Natürlich darfst du da mitmachen, solltest dich aber wie gesagt an die Absprachen halten. Bilder bei mir beantragen, da wir keine von der Wookieepedia nehmen. 16:07, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Alles klar Ben, da ich ja schon Einige Artikel von KotOR, gemacht habe werde ich natürlich nicht aufhören welche zu Verbessern bzw. zu erstellen. Darum kannst du mich ja schon bitte zum Projekt hinzufügen. Aber ich mache nur Artikel, da mein PC schon zu gut ist und Kotor die Grafik-Karte nicht mehr erkennt und deswegen könnte ich nur sehr verpixelte Screens machen. Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 16:13, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Das gilt übrigens auch für Bilder - wenn du welche aus den Spielen benötigst, dann frag bitte bei mir nach, denn sonst muss ich hinterher erst wieder alle schlechten raussuchen und mühsam ersetzen. Von den meisten Sachen hab ich die Bilder ohnehin schon auf dem Rechner. 00:06, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Das ist auch nicht böse gemeint von Ben, aber er macht sich echt mühe damit, sehr gute Bilder aus den Spielen zu machen... Pandora Diskussion 09:44, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) ok beim nächsten Artikel werde ich mich dann melden Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:23, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Battlefront II Ja,ich hab Battlefront II für PC,aber mein Freund hat es ausgeliehen und immer wenn ich bei Multiplayer spielen will und ich bin in einer Schlacht,dann bin ich raus aus der Schlacht. Boss 22:49, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Verlinkungen Hi, kannst du dir bitte angewöhnen in deinen Artikeln auf andere Artikel zu verlinken? Auf alles, wozu ein Artikel existiert oder existieren sollte muss verlinkt werden, dann Wikis und ihre Artikel „leben“ von solchen Verlinkungen, dadurch definiert sich ja auch teils der Sinn eines Wikis. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du komischer Weise nichts bis wenig verlinkst und es ist nervig, wenn das immer nachgetragen werden muss. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 10:55, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikel Du hast mir ja gesagt,dass du ein Artikel geschrieben hast und andere User es gelöscht haben.Sag mir mal,welcher Artikel es war und mit welchen Usern du in Konflikt gekommen bist. Boss 20:34, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Weiß nichmehr genau welcher Artikel. Aber wenn du bei meiner Disku einige Überschriften weiter hoch gehst findest du genügent Leute mit denen ich im Konflikt war also Modgamers und so Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 11:34, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::War das so ein MC-75 Kreuzer? Boss 15:31, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Wie man weiter oben lesen kann, handelt es sich bei dem Schiff um etwas, das nur aus einem Mod stammt, also nicht offiziell ist. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:17, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) Na und?Ist das etwa wichtig? Boss 19:36, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ja, da Schiffe, Personen und sonstiges Matrial auf inoffiziellen Quellen keine Relevanz für die Jedipedia hat, da es in Endeffekt nicht als Fan-Fiction ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:39, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) Löschung Bei einigen Artikeln wie Scorch und Sev hab ich einige Sachen hinzugefügt.Jetzt sind sie gelöscht.Ist es bei dir auch so?Bei mir ist das immer und es nervt.Welcher User hat was dagegen,wenn ich was einfüge,was passt? Boss 19:42, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Bei beiden Artikeln wurden deine Beiträge von Ackbar mit einer gut nachvollziehbaren Begründung entfernt. --Kal 's Holonetz 19:47, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) So,jetzt reichts.Wer hat den Schrotttempel gelöscht?Mit dem muss ich mal reden und spielst du Republic Commando Shadowsith? Boss 15:34, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Es gibt ein Löschlogbuch, da kannst du nachschaun. I.A. steht da auch der Löschgrund drin. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:42, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich war jetzt im Logbuch,doch es standen keine Einträge unter meinem Benutzernamen in allen Kategorien.Was mach ich jetzt? Boss 19:37, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::1. Diskussionen bitte immer da fortsetzten, wo sie begonnen wurden. 2. Das Löschlogbuch ist keine Kategorie, sondern ein Logbuch. 3. Da steht auch nicht dein Benutzername, sondern der des löschenden Admins. 4. Das Löschlogbuch ist hier, einfach nach dem Titel des betreffenden Artikels suchen. Alternativ bekommt man auch alle den Artikel betreffenden Einträge im Löschlogbuch angezeigt, wenn man versuch, ihn neu anzulegen. P.S Schrotttembel wurde von Benutzer:Ben Kenobi gelöscht, nachdem Benutzer:Pandora einen Löschantrag mit der Begründung "Spielmechanik sehr präsent" gestellt hatte. Ach ja: was Spielmechankt bedeutet, kann man hier nachlesen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:43, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET) :em ja ok ich finde es zwar amüsant das ihr eure Diskussion auf meiner Diskuseite führt. Em Boss bevor du einen Artikel reinstellst du wenn deine ganze Arbeit gelöscht wird. Leg eine sicherheitskopie auf dem Textdokument an. Und ich könnte dir noch einen Vorschlag machen. Da ich ja eine Artikelseite habe und ich meine Projekte für ein paar Wochen auf Eis gelget habe kannst du die gerne Benutzen. Ich hab die Artikelseite auch für Vorlagen angelegt du kannst dann einfach ne neue Katigorie machen. Ich finde es persönlich bedauerlich das die Leute vom KotOR-Team meine Ideen nicht ein mal ansehen oder vorschläge reinschreiben. UND DAS MAN KEINE STUBS MACHEN DARF, OBWOHL ES EIGENTLICH KEINE WEITEREN QUELLEN GIBT ODER DIE BIS JETZT NOCH NICHT ZU VERFÜGUNG STEHEN IST ES EINFACH SCHEISSE DIE ZU LÖSCHEN. Da jetzt noch einige sehr aktive Mitglieder hier draufschauen bin ich froh wenn i-einer mal diese Kritik versteht und mal drüber nachdenkt. Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 17:25, 5. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Es gibt keinen Grund hier rumzuschreien. Stubs werden inzwischen immer gelöscht. Wenn es wirklich nicht mehr über etwas zu sagen gibt, dann ist es auch kein Stub. Allerdings muss dann auch die Quellen komplett ausgeschöpft werden. Pandora Diskussion 17:48, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Was für eine Sicherheitskopie??? Boss 21:51, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Er meint damit, dass du die Artikel in eine Textdatei auf deinem Computer speichern sollst. Pandora Diskussion 22:13, 6. Mär. 2009 (CET) Benutzer Ich war auf der Benutzerseite von Periphalos und kannst du mir sagen,was für einen Schrott er geschrieben hat? Boss 16:23, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Nein, was stand denn da fürn Dreck drinnen!? Und Boss, kennst du eine alternative zu "Dunkler Besprechungsraum" das ist mir zu lange Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 20:55, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Sith Talk;) 21:13, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Nein ich hab jetzt schon eins^^ Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:11, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) Frage Hallo Shadowsith du hast das Bild Revan vs.Malak gemacht ich wollte fragen wie man die Rüstung davon kriegt ich habe das spiel nähmlich auch.Aayla Secura 23 15:58, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hey Aayla Secura 23, das war ein Programm aus Filefront. Das sind kleine Zusatzgegenstände für Kotor gewesen ich schick dir mal den Link http://knightsoftheoldrepublic.filefront.com/file/Items_of_Revan;92862 in der Readme steht wo du es hinzufügen musst, in welchen KotOR Ordner. Du musst dir die Items nur noch Cheaten. Der Cheat ist das gleiche wie die Dateien die du einfügen musst. Ich hoffe du hast noch die standart version wenn du upgedatet hast kann man nämlich nichtmehr Cheaten^^ das Schwert von Revan (im bild nicht zu sehen) macht bis zu 55 Schaden. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi Shadowsith ich war mal auch auf dieser Seite ich habe auch das spiel.Und was genau und wo genau soll mann das eingeben?Hat das eigentlich auswirkungen auf das Spiel?Yoda Alpha 18:31, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Also das müsste auf der Seite stehen. Wenn du wirklich nicht weiter weißt kannste mich Fragen. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 14:41, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich versteh die Seite micht das ist alles in Englisch ich wollte fragen ob du mir ein paar Cheas nennen kannst (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 23. Apr. 2009, 17:04:20 (Diskussion) Yoda Alpha) Kategorien & Infoboxen Hallo Shadowsith, bitte denke bei deinen Artikeln auch an Kategorien. Bei den Infoboxen bitte auch immer den kompletten Code direkt von der Vorlagenseite eingeben, und nicht beschneiden, oder ihn woanders her kopieren. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:21, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Archiv Hey Shadowsith, wenn du shcon archivierst, dann doch bitte auch richtig. Normalerweise werden bei Archiven nur die Beiträge auf der aktuellen Seite erhalten, bei denen man davon ausgehen kann, dass sie noch weiter geführt werden. Archive sollten zwar bei Diskusisonsseitengrössen ab 32kb erstellt werden, aber wenn dann das Archiv nur 2/3 der Grösse davon hat... Archivier doch bitte grad den Rest (der auch schon veraltet ist) auch noch dazu... Achja, es gibt auch noch die Vorlage:Abgeschlossene Diskussion. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 14:54, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Danke Bitte^^ Shadowsith Room of Darkness 20:07, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) Battelfront2 Wer Battelfront 2 online spielt kann sich bei mir melden Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:55, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kekse Falls es mal jemanden gibt der mir ein Keks schenken will :D ...mmh ich glaub das wird nix mehr Schlacht Soll ich vielleicht einen Artikel über Schlacht um die Prosecutor schreiben oder klingt das überflüssig? Boss 09:46, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Kampf um die Prosecutor oder Mission auf der Prosecutor als Name wär angemessen. Aber sonnst wär es einen Artikel wert. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 09:58, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie wärs, wenn wir das gemeinsam machen? Boss 10:16, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ne das muss ich dir überlassen, ich persönlich hab das Spiel nicht. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 10:25, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Könntest du vielleicht jemandem fragen, der das Spiel hat und daran auch arbeiten will? Boss 10:33, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Wie kamest du dazu, dass ich dein Freund sein sollte? Gruß Boss 07:16, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) P.s. Kann ich mit den Personen, die du aus Republic Commando schreiben willst, vllt. helfen? :Ach du warst mir sympatisch. Wenn du Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie hast kannste mir helfen. Dort stehen alle Personen die ich noch machen werde. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 11:54, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Tut mir Leid, ich habe das Buch nicht. Bei Triple Zero in der Schlacht von Dinlo hab ich eine Frage, wer gewonnen hat? Galaktische Republik oder Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme ? Boss 21:34, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::KUS hat eigentlich gewonnen, konnte aber nicht alle Truppen der Republik vernichten da ja die Fearless die eingekesselten Truppen evakuieren konnte. Du hast nicht zufällig den Sonderband wo Feindkontakt, Triple Zero und True Colors drinnen sind? Shadowsith Room of Darkness 14:46, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch wenn ich dich nicht hetzen will, ich würde mal versuchen die 4 Bücher schnell durchzubekommen bevor Imperial Commando rauskommt, weil bei einem neuen Buch komme ja viele neue Personen hinzu. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:00, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Sonderband? Wie meinst du das? Boss 17:42, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Da gibts einen Sonderband mit den obenbeschriebenen Büchern in einem Buch und Omegasquad in der Schusslinie. Von dem wurden nur 3000 Stück gedruckt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:23, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::In Triple Zero ist glaub ich hinten Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie. Boss 22:24, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::KA ich glaub du must das wissen (das würd ich mal vor TR lesen das ist noch vor Triple Zero von der Zeit her) Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:25, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Cover Wie hast du das gemacht, wo jetzt das Bild von einer Sithtruppe und der Text dort oben, der da steht und bei deiner Signatur steht sowas wie Room of Darkness oder Sith Talk. Wie funktioniert das? (Ich glaube, ich habe es etwas unverständlich geschrieben) Boss 17:43, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) :OK, also die Signatur kannst du unter Einstellungen ändern. Bei mir wäre das zum Beispiel "-- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3". Dazu musst du allerdings das Kontrollkästchen darunter deaktivieren, sonst funktioniert das nicht. Wenn du oben den Hintergrund meinst, hilft es zunächst meistens erst in den Quelltext zu schauen. Shadowsith verwendet eine einzellige, besonders konfigurierte Tabelle. Das Bild hat er einfach ohne den "thumb"-Hinweis eingefügt. Aber schau doch einfach mal selbst! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 17:49, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Den Kasten da oben habe ich von einem neuen User kopiert und so verändert das es so ist wie oben. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:42, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jedi-Con 2010 Wenn ich vielleicht auch af die Jedicon gehe, mache ich dasselbe mit einem T-Shirt wie du und welche Benutzer hast du auf der Jedi-Con 2008 getroffen. Boss 16:58, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Leider war ich auf der 08 nicht. Das ist dann das erste mal. Und Boss haste ein Chattprogramm wie Xfire, Icq oder Skype? Und hast du ein Headset? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:28, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Auf welchem Icq bist du? Aber vielleicht werde ich dort nicht hinein gehen. Aber Xfire ist auf dem Laptop meines Vaters, aber ich hab mich da nicht angemeldet. Headset? Wozu? Boss 19:33, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich habe ja viele online Kumpels. Mit denen Zocke ich gemeinsame und Rede mit einem Headset über Teamspeak2. Wenn du eins hättest könnten wir auch immer mal wieder über Skype oder Xfire reden. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:35, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Was ist Skype und Teamspeak2? Und ich habe kein Headset. Boss 19:42, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Okey du warst ja im Gamegeschäft noch nicht richtig tätig also sag ichs dir kurz. Also Skype ist wie Icq und Xfire ein Chatprogramm. Dieses ist aber auch gut auf Gespräche eingestellt und beim Telefonieren ist eine sehr gute Sprachqualität vorhanden. http://skype.com kannst du dir das holen (natürlich kostenlos) du must dich halt noch registrieren dann kanste dich schon einloggen. Teamspeak2 ist ein Programm in dem du fast nur mit anderen Leuten redest. Es gibt dort Tausende von TS-Server. Um in einen Server zu kommen brauchste die IP-Adresse und manchmal auch ein passwort. TS wird von vielen Clans (Playergemeinschaften aus mind. 5 Spielern) in hunderten von Games genutzt (Battlefront II, Counterstrike, Battlefield 2 sind einige Beispiele). Der Vorteil von TS ist dass es in Spielen nicht laggt (ruckeln, bei spielen wegen schlechter Verbindung von Host oder Player, kann zum Verlust der Verbindung zum Gameserver kommen). Bei Skype, Icq, Xfire usw. würde das ganz schön laggen. TS ist aber von der Qualität der Sprache nicht mit Skype zu vergleichen. Probier mal Skype aus wenns dir gefällt kannst du dir auch mal n Headset kaufen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:08, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich bei Skype angemeldet bin und das ich nur Kopfhörer habe und wie heißt du dort? Boss 15:38, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::shadowsith94 .Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:57, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Babel Hi! Wie hast du die individuellen Babels hingekriegt? Denn bei mir kommt dass dann nciht an die Seite, sondern obenhin...kannst dir es ja mal anschauen...Without Aayla, without me! 18:39, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Schau es dir genau an, da gibts ne eigene Zeile bei der Infobox namens |Babel und dann die Babels darunter machen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:41, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Star wars und ich Guck mal bitte:zwichen war und sah am Anfang gehört ein Komma --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:03, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :...so genau muss man das zwar nicht nehmen, aber wenn du meinst. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:05, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :: Ich will nur helfen :D--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:09, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) SU'CUY hi ich wollte dich fragen od ich dich in icq bzw skyoe adden darf damit wir ma ein bisschen reden können , würde mich echt freuen Möge die macht mit dir sein Corran' 15:58, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jo darfst mich aber in Icq komm ich eigentlich nicht on, nur in Skype. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:51, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Das Sithpedia Problem Wenn ihrs nochnicht wisst, es gibt einen Typen der selbst ein SW-Wiki aufgemacht hat. Jetzt kommt die Unverschämtheit er fordert alle User (wenns überhaupt welche gibt) in der sogenannten Sithpedia auf uns voll zuspammen und dass nur weil der sogennante Sipanz in Jedipedia Vandaliert hat und gebannt wurde. Hier noch die Page (alles aus dem Quelltext von Jedipedia) Sithpedia Page, und macht sich lächerlich auch noch. Also was haltet ihr davon? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 14:51, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Einfach ignorieren. Wenn der auch noch Aufmerksammkeit bekomm, macht er um so eher weiter. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:08, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Seh ich auch so Ackbar,auch wenn das war macht Unverschämt ist, ignorieren.Nur Aufmerksa'm'''mkeit schreibt mman mit nur einen M Aufmersamkeit lg--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 17:11, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Naja mir macht es Spass solche Verrückten runterzumachen. Dazu muss ich nicht einmal Beleidigen. Ich hab ihm schön Sachlich gesagt, dass Hassbotschaften sowas von kindisch und Immageschädigent sind, er seine eigenen Regeln wieder bricht (z.b kopieren von andren Wikis), dass er nicht demokratisch ist (er verstößt damit gegen pressefreiheit sowie abstimmungen, sperrungen wenn man nicht die Meinung des Admins vertritt usw.) Ich hab ihm noch geraten dass er aufhören soll bevor er die Lachnummer schlecht hin wird. Er wird mich dafür wieder beleidigen aber sein Problem xD. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 22:59, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Jedes mal, wenn so jemand Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, motiviert ihn das nur weiter. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 00:00, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Nö der hat jetzt schön seinen Mund gehalten. Hey das istn Kidi ich geb dem nicht gerade mehr als n Monat zeit, ich hab schon mit vielen von der sorte zu tun gehabt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 00:10, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, aber wir könnten dort einen Aufstand machen. Boss 20:07, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wie Pandora schon sagte, haltet euch einfach nicht an dem Kerl auf ! – 'Andro''' Disku 20:12, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schlacht von Barkesh hallo shadowsith soll ich die schlacht von barkesh, gerade unter der schlacht von kile 2 aufschreiben?--Darth nihilius 19:31, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie meinste das nihilius? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:33, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::du hast mir ja diesen artikel verlinkt, wo eine schlacht drauf ist, eben ich meinte soll ich sie gleich drunter schreiben? die schlacht von barkesh?--Darth nihilius 19:35, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, ich hab gemeint du sollst den Artikel Schreiben. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:40, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::aha, du meinst ich könnte ihn ergänzen --Darth nihilius 19:42, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::aha jetzt komm ich nach; Ich soll ihn selber machen, okay gleich morgen werde ich damit beginnen viele grüsse und guten abend--Darth nihilius 19:48, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::genau dass sollste machen. Ich brauch ein bisschen Unterstürzung 3, haben wir schon jetzt fehlen nur noch viele -.- . Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:50, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::ok guten abend--89.236.145.26 19:57, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::halo shadowsith, ich bräuchte noch einige zeit um den artikel schlacht von barkesh fertig zu schreiben , hoffe du zeigst verständnis gruss--Darth nihilius 19:15, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST)